The present invention relates to flexible torque transmission couplings having a piloted center member and more particularly to such a coupling wherein the same hardware is utilized in both the assembly and disassembly of the coupling.
Some flexible torque transmission couplings, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,966, employ a pilot ring to maintain alignment of the flexing element with its associated hub to insure that the coupling is balanced when it is installed. The piloting is accomplished by providing radially directed precision finished surfaces on the hub and the pilot ring which engage one another to maintain alignment of the coupling after it has been balanced.
Some difficulty may be encountered, however, in attempting to assemble and disassemble the coupling in the field. The pilot ring may be difficult to remove from the hub often requiring the use of tools to pry the pilot ring from the hub which sometimes results in damage to the precision finished surfaces thereby upsetting the balance of the coupling when it is reassembled. Also, prying tools are not normally used to disassemble or assemble couplings of this type, therefore, additional tools must be made available.